csofandomcom-20200223-history
Remington XM2010 ESR
Remington XM2010 ESR (e'X'perimental '''M'odel Year 2010 E'nhanced '''S'niper 'R'ifle)'' is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The XM2010 is a reconfigured version of the M24 sniper rifle. It was adopted by the US Army as a replacement for the M24. This rifle has more penetration power than the original M24 but it is heavier and has lower clip size. Advantages *Instant kill, except leg *Quite accurate even moving *The lightest for a heavy sniper rifle *High reserve ammo *Cheap ammo price *Can be Enhanced Disadvantages *Expensive price *Low rate of fire *Low clip size *Less accurate in long-range Events Singapore/Malaysia :February 22, 2012 This weapon was released alongside Rats and was sold permanently. There was a mistake in terms of the selling price where it was sold for 30 days with the purchase price of 3200 cash. The actual price of the XM2010 for 30 days is 4200 cash. :March 21, 2012 XM2010 can be obtained permanently from the Code Box. However, players can still purchase XM2010 from the shop for a period of either 3, 10 or 30 days. :March 26, 2014 This weapon was resold alongside Battle Weapons Event. Indonesia : October 10, 2012 This weapon was implemented in the game but only obtainable in Gun Deathmatch modes only with a very rare chance. : November 21, 2012 This weapon was already implemented before, but now it can be bought in shop with cash points for permanent. The player can get Sniper Master spray if the player bought it permanent and collecting 1500 points. These are the rules: *1 kill point: Bot Original/Bot Deathmatch/Bot Team Deathmatch/Zombie Scenario. *5 kill points: Original/Deathmatch/Team Deathmatch/Basic. *15 kill points: Zombie Original/Mutation/Hero. Thailand :6 June 2013 This weapon was going to be released but postponed for unknown reason. It was later officially launched on 27 June 2013. Tips *This weapon is recommended in middle range battles. If there is enemy in far range, try not to move and shoot so it will become more accurate. *Treat this weapon as if your using the AWP. *Try to not stay so far from your target because this weapon isn't accurate in long range. *If you choose to rush, rush with teammates so that the enemies wouldn't target you. *Always perform a quick switch (Default key: "Q") after a shot as it is much quicker and allows you to kill your enemy with your secondary if you missed or if they are still alive. *Before scopping, duck so your shot would be accurate, then fire. Weapon Enhancement This weapon can be enhanced to XM2010 Expert and XM2010 Master. For each enhancement, the player can upgrade one of the following aspect with value: Comparison to Remington M24A2 Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher rate of fire (+3%) *Can be enhanced *Can do one-shot-kill in chest Neutral *Same accuracy without scope (8%) *Same recoil (30%) *Shares the same ammo type (7.62 NATO) *Same reload time (3,0 second) Negative *More expensive (+$300) *Heavier (+14%) *Lower clip size (-5) Users Counter-Terrorist: * : As the new standard sniper rifle of the US Armed Forces, replacing the M24. * : A promotion poster shows a Thunder Squad operative armed with an XM2010. Gallery XM2010 ESR= File:Xm2010_viewmodel.png|First person model File:Xm2010_fire.png|Ditto Esr bolt.jpg|Pulling the bolt after one shot File:Xm2010_reload.png|Reloading Xm2010.gif|Shoot and reload Seals xm2010.jpg|A SEAL Team 6 operative with an XM2010 1186272_543218229081250_448726634_n.png|A Thunder Squad with XM2010 xm2010446x238.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Xm2010 poster sgp.png|Ditto (Resale) Xm2010 greesia m14ebrgold promo idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Xm2010_poster_thailand.jpg|Thailand poster xm2010cp.jpg|China poster Xm2010 snapshot.gif|In-game screenshot File:Xm2010_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Did you ever use this weapon? Yes and I buy it permanent! Yes but I just buy it for 3/10/30 days to test it/no money Yes, from dead enemies/teammates Never use this before.. |-| XM2010 Enhanced Edition= '''XM2010 Expert xm2010v6 viewmodel.png|First person model xm2010v6 fire.png|Ditto xm2010v6 reload.png|Reload xm2010v6 worldmodel.png|World model XM2010 Master xm2010v8 viewmodel.png|First person model xm2010v8 fire.png|Ditto xm2010v8 reload.png|Reload xm2010 worldmodel.png|World model |-| Trivia *The XM2010 is fed with .308 Winchester Magnum instead of 7.62 NATO. *XM2010 and M24 have the same gun designer. *This weapon is heavier than M24 and Scout but the lightest among the other bolt-action sniper rifles. *It is very rare to obtain from Code Box. *The XM2010 was known as M24E1 in real life. It is intended for replacing M24. External links *XM2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle at Wikipedia. *XM2010 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Cash weapon Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons